You Suck At Cooking
You Suck At Cooking (also known as Mel and YSAC) is a youtuber who does mainly cooking videos on his channel. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *'HowToBasic vs You Suck At Cooking (Completed)' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *The Angry Video Game Nerd *Filthy Frank Death Battle Info 'Background' *Real Name: Mel *Age: Unknown *Subcribers: 1.1 Million *A Master Chef *Patented multiple tools like the Shuckatron 6 and Cobless Corn 'Weapons and Skills' *Chopping Skills **Can Casually Chop Faster Than The Eye Can See. **Can 'Ripple Chop' to easily cut up veggies in one dice. **Can 'Auto-Chop' to effortlessly slice objects though this uses more stamina than Normal Chopping or Ripple Chopping. **Able to dice an onion 17 different ways. *Reality Warping **Turned normal milk into feta cheese by simply stirring it. **Smashed an onion so hard it turned into black beans and corn. **Opened a pepper that had an average tomato in it, opened that up to find a cherry tomato, opened that up to find a tiny can of tomatoes which, when opened, filled his bowl with canned tomatoes. **Somehow hacked into an onion using a computer. **Turned a watermelon into limes by rolling it against a wall, then proceeded to turn the limes into peas by throwing them against a wall. **Somehow fused a turkey sausage and corn by making a turkey mate with a cob of corn. *Kitchen Utensils **Various utensils including spoons, knives, forks, pans, pots, etc. *Karate Skills **Claims he's a yellow belt. **Karate Chopped an onion in half with ease. *Oven **Calls it an 'Onion' **Can roast things at 3500 degrees fahrenheit, enough to toast walnuts in one tenth of a second. *Armplement 5000 **Keeps several utensils with it at all times. **Can be used to keep other weapons too. *Knife Belt 7452 **Carries knives on his belt. **Claims it's completely safe to use it. *Chainsaw **Used to completely cut a butternut squash in half. *Tequila and Shot Glass **When drinking out of the shot glass, can teleport around. *Food Processotron 2.7 **Basically two knives strapped to a coat hanger and a belt. **Can process food quicker than the average food processor. *Cutternut Squash **A butternut squash with a knife strapped to it. *Wooden Dagger and Wooden Gun **Carved them himself according to Mel. *Pentayam **Several strips of yam arranged into a pentagram shape. **Can ask Satan for protection, healing and possibly more. *Floret of Cauliflower and Jumper Cables **When stuck into a person's head, the cauliflower can mess with their mind and possibly destroy it by crushing the floret. *Knife Fingers **A claw made by Mel to cut up onions. **Can perform the Edward Scissorhands for fast, repeated strikes. **Can perform the Wolverine for a single, strong slice. 'Feats' *Achieved over 1.1 million subscribers. *Has done 73 (currently) recipes with ease. *Knows how to dice an onion 17 ways. *Casually moved a pan off a burner in one billionth of a second. This is faster than it takes light to move one meter. *On average, chops faster than the eye can see with ease. *Knows all of the 'Nacho Crimes' and can recite them off by heart. *Created the first 'Squash Case' for a banana. *Knows how to manipulate the genetics of the brain and corn. *Knows exactly where to place things in the salsa spectrum. *Casually broke a knife made with one of the strongest steel alloys in the world. *Broke an onion from the inside by tapping it with a knife. 'Weaknesses' *Has average human durability, being harmed by hot foods and julienne peelers. *Cooking is the center of his life. **Abandoned a trip to Mars because his cookies were done baking. *He is mainly a pacifist but will draw the line if reached to a burning point. *Loves his 'Onion' more than life itself and will do anything to keep it. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with super speed Category:US Combatants Category:YouTubers Category:Youtube Combatants Category:Internet Personas Category:Reality Warpers Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Inventor Category:Chainsaw Wielders Category:Knife Wielders Category:Martial Artist